This invention relates generally to fiber optic sensors and particularly to a fiber optic sensor array arranged for identifying and tracking an intrusion into a defined region.
Current perimeter defense systems utilizing optical fiber are limited in the feedback they provide the user. Most only offer a solution that an intrusion has occurred and localization is not particularly accurate. Additionally, there is no means to track and identify the intrusion as to what type an object it is. There are also problems with these current devices as the discrimination between environmental conditions (wind, rain, etc.) is poor and triggers a false alarm dispatching security forces unnecessarily.